Monster
by iriii
Summary: A blossom le temblaron los labios -Tu...brick tu has...es que has estado actuando muy extraño desde que volviste de ese campamento... /Brick se inclino un poco hacia ella con una expresión seria en el rostro -¿Que quieres decir?/ Ella tembló.Tenia que sacarse esa duda que habia estado rondando por su cabeza. BlossxBrick (lemmon)


**Es un oneshot de una de mis parejas preferidas BlossxBrick Espero les guste :)**

.

.

.

Brick y blossom eran los mejores amigos desde los diez años y hacían todo juntos prácticamente. Iban al colegio juntos, se sentaban juntos, almorzaban juntos, iban a los mismos lugares y hasta iban a dormir a la casa del otro(a escondidas de sus padres claro).

Pero uno de los dos llegó al límite de su amistad e inconscientemente rompió la línea de la amistad y del amor.

Brick no pudo evitar sentir celos de blosson cuando comenzó a salir con Derek, el chico más buenazo del curso. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y término a los golpes con el más buenazo del curso. Blossom lo enfrento y le pregunto confusa porque había hecho eso, brick furioso por la pelea, le respondió que ya no quería volver a ser su amigo, dejando a la chica herida y confundida.

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar durante semanas y brick la evitaba a toda costa, no contestaba sus mensajes, la evitaba en los pasillos y ya no se sentaban juntos, no podía verla cerca de Derek.

Decidió irse a un campamento de rock para evitarlos durante un mes entero, y funciono, pero cuando volvió, brick ya no era el mismo. Blossom se dio cuenta y la entristeció. Brick parecía otra persona, se rumoreaba que se escapaba de clases con una chica distinta cada día y se besuqueaban en el baño, trataba mal a los profesores y se burlaba de los demás, pero sobretodo tenía esa actitud engreída y soberbia que blossom no soportaba ver.

También había algo muy distinto a el…algo que le causaba escalofríos.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de tratar de recuperar su amistad, era obvio que brick ya la había superado y dejado de lado en su vida, pero sorprendentemente, un día se acerco a hablarle como si nada.

Tenia puesta una chaqueta de cuero y blossom pudo jurar que tenia un pequeño tatuaje cerca del hombro.

-Hey bloss -la saludo con el apodo de siempre como si estos últimos dos meses no hubieran existido - te queda bien esa falda -comento con una mirada extraña.

Blossom se quedo mirándolo callada, confundida. El siempre la había alagado, pero no con ese tono de perversión.

-¿Que? – pregunto el ante su silencio.

-Nada...solo que no entiendo. Me estuviste evitando; no hemos hablado por más de dos meses ¿y ahora vienes a hablarme como si nada?...

El metió las manos en los bolsillo y se inclino un poco hacia ella, haciendo resaltar la diferencia de estatura entre ambos, y sonrío.

-Oh ya veo, ¿sigues enojada con eso?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo -frunció el ceño - Me has ignorado por casi dos meses ¿y ahora vienes como si nada a hablarme? De verdad que no te entiendo

-Si, yo tampoco -declaro divertido - Pero extraño nuestros momentos juntos ¿asíque que te parece si olvidamos todo eso y volvemos a lo de antes, eh?

Blossom estaba algo confundida por la actitud de su amigo, el brick de antes le hubiera pedido perdón miles de veces y le diría lo apenado que estaba. Pero el brick que ahora tenia una despreocupada sonrisa en el rostro de "todo me importa una mierda" mientras le pedía que todo volviera a ser como antes. Su vestimenta también había cambiado, vestía de forma más peligrosa, algo que le sentaba muy bien de hecho.

Blossom recordó todas esas noches que había llorado por perderlo. Se sentía sola. Y si ahora tenia la oportunidad de recuperarlo quería hacerlo a pesar de que la había lastimado. Porque brick era parte de ella.

Pero algo en su interior le grito que no, que debía alejarse de el lo mas posible. Que algo no iba bien con el.

Pero los recuerdos ganaron y blossom le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

-Vale

El le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Genial, entonces nos veremos en la noche. Iré a tu casa

Ella se despidió con la mano y fue a clases. Estaba feliz, había recuperado a su mejor amigo. Cuando fue a sentarse a su lugar, Derek su ex novio se sentó a su lado, sonriente como siempre. Aunque las cosas entre ellos no habían funcionado terminaron como buenos amigos.

-¿Paso algo importante?- la miro curioso

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estas radiante. Pareciera que te acaban de decir que mañana es navidad.

Blossom rió, puede que estaba más feliz de lo que pensaba.

-Pues…algo así. Parece que hice las pases con brick.

La sonrisa de Derek se borro pero luego apareció nuevamente. Lo último que quería hacer era incomodarla.

-Me alegro por ti. Aunque ha cambiado un poco…

-Pues si, es como si... – Recordó esa duda que había tenido desde que volvió del campamento pero negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. – Pero estoy segura de que en el fondo es el mismo de antes.

-Genial. Espero que esta vez no quiera golpearme. – dijo medio en broma pero la verdad es que esa vez brick le había dejado un ojo negro.

- A decir verdad todavía no entiendo que paso esa vez –murmuro algo decepcionada – El nunca le pegaba a los demás.

-Tranquila, seguro que solo pensó que su mejor amiga estaba saliendo con un idiota y no podía permitirlo – le dijo para tranquilizarla, cosa que funciono porque le sonrío. Pero en el fondo, el sabia muy bien la razón por la que brick le había pegado.

.

.

.

Ya era tarde y blossom ya se había puesto su conjunto para dormir. Hacia bastante frío y no quería dejar la ventana abierta, pero sabia que brick entraba por ahí. Decidió esperarlo un poco más, y cuando ya había pasado mas de media hora, decepcionada se acerco a la ventana para cerrarla pero una cara apareció frente a ella.

-Hola –Blossom abrió la boca para gritar pero brick se metió dentro y le tapo la boca con ambas manos –Shh, no grites. Soy yo

Bajos sus manos y ella respiraba agitada.

-Brick…-blossom se agarro el corazón y noto que estaba acelerado por el susto de que apareciera así. Trato de regular su respiración y cuando estuvo mas calmada lo miro -¿Es que quieres matarme tonto?

Brick la ignoro, parecía entretenido viendo su cuarto. Estaba distinto de la ultima vez que el lo había visto.

-Solo mira tu cuartito rosa. Eres una bebe blossom- se burlo mirándola - De seguro que tus bragas son de frutillitas o animalitos

-Cállate –bufo ella reprimiendo una sonrisa y pegándole con un peluche pero brick lo atajo y se lo arrebato de las manos. Lo miro divertido

– vaya!, este es el osito que te regale en tu cumpleaños ¿Qué haces todavía con esta antigüedad?

Blossom se lo arrebato de las manos y lo abrazo

-No le digas así al señor Coliguinki

-Oh por dios, llamen a la guardería. ¡A alguien se le escapo una niña! –grito y blossom comenzó a pegarle mientras el reía a carcajadas.

-¡Cierra la boca zanahoria! - rió ella. Había extrañado tanto estos momentos.

-¿Zanahoria?- la miro indignado y la tiro contra la cama mientras se le subía encima con una sonrisa -ahora por esa ofensa te hare cosquillas hasta que ya no puedas mas! –y sus dedos se movieron en su barriga.

Ella comenzó a retorcerse debajo de el suplicando

-!Noooooo! no, no por favor!

El no le hizo caso y observo como la chica se desesperaba y reía como loca debajo suyo. De alguna forma le encantaba esa escena. Detuvo un poco su ritmo mientras ella respiraba agitada, y lo miraba con reproche.

-baka...

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y se observaron en silencio, mientras la respiración de blossom era el único sonido de la habitación. Ella se extraño ante este silencio inusual en ellos y puso ambas manos en su pecho, tratando de empujarlo con suavidad.

-oye, bájate. Estas pesado- dijo divertida, rompiendo un poco el ambiente. Pero brick no se inmuto

-oye... -volvió a hablar pero nada - ¿que…?

Brick se lanzo a sus labios y comenzó a besarla con intensidad propia de una bestia. Por supuesto que blossom se sobresalto por la repentina acción, no se lo esperaba, y no reacciono durante unos minisegundos. El aprovecho su sorpresa para introducir su lengua y explorar cada rincón de su boca, haciéndola temblar. Ella estaba nerviosa pero de a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y comenzó a corresponderle con timidez, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que era irracional, pero se sentía muy bien. Brick hizo presión con su cuerpo contra el de ella, estremeciéndola y sacándole un gemido. A brick le gustaba la manera en que estaba controlando la situación. Dejo sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello y ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte, excitándolo aun más.

- ahh...brick...e-espera...

El trazo una línea de besos cortos por su cuello mientras le sujetaba las muñecas delicadamente.

El se detuvo y se irguió en su lugar para quitarse la camisa, dejando a la vista su formado cuerpo, sorprendiéndola un poco, ya que su amigo nunca había sido TAN ejercitado. Ella acaricio su pecho con las uñas de forma suave para no lastimarlo y el disfruto de estas caricias un rato pero luego siguió besándola con necesidad.

Ambos tenían mucho calor y brick sentía que su miembro estaba encarcelado. Se despojo de la musculosa de ella y pudo admirar sus ya desarrollados pechos en ese sexy corpiño de encaje negro. Pudo recordar perfectamente el día de la fiesta de graduación cuando en el colegio todos los chicos miraban el hermoso cuerpo de su amiga en ese sensual vestido rojo y trataban de llevársela a la cama con palabrerías. Eso lo hizo cabrear de sobremanera y empezó a besar su cuello con agresividad, bajando de a poco hacia la zona de los pechos y blosson se removió nerviosa

-Brick n-no..espera...aahh...

El comenzó a desabrochar su sostén a medida que comenzaba a devorar sus pechos, y blossom se estremeció. Cuando brick se sitúo en la zona sensible de su pecho se arqueo y dejo escapar un gemido. Mientras el la hacia removerse de placer, ella clavo sus uñas en su espalda y con la otra mano sostenía su cabello con suavidad. Su mente le decía que se detuviera, que eso estaba mal que ellos eran mejores amigos.

"No brick...esto esta mal. Tenemos que parar" pensó avergonzada abriendo los ojos mientras estaba aferrada a el, y en el reflejo del espejo que habia en el techo (a pedido de ella) se vio debajo de el. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: en el reflejo la espalda del chico se estaba rajando en dos, dejando a la vista su carne viva mientras que chorreaba mucha sangre. Veía como sus manos en su espalda estaban teñidas de rojo. Ella lo aparto de encima y se sentó en la cama viéndolo aterrorizada. El la miro extrañado

-¿Que pasa?

Blossom se quedo muda, mientras tapaba sus pechos y lo miraba asustada

-¿Blossom?

¿Que demonios había sido eso? ¿Lo había imaginado? Pero parecía tan real...la sangre...todo...

-hey.

¿No podría haber imaginado eso, ¿no? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca o que?

-! Oye! -le grito impaciente y ella despabilo de sus pensamientos de un sobresalto. El fruncía el ceño -préstame atención

Blossom parpadeo y pudo observar como sus ojos rojizos adoptaban una expresión que no supo descifrarla muy bien, pero no quiso averiguarlo. Desvío su mirada como si no soportara tenerla encima.

-Brick...creo que lo mejor seria que te vayas -le susurro con la esperanza de que lo haga sin quejas. En este momento no quería tenerlo cerca

Brick frunció el seño, sin entender

-¿Que?

A blossom le temblaron los labios..

-Tu...brick tu has...es que has estado actuando muy extraño desde que volviste de ese campamento...

Brick se inclino un poco hacia ella con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Ella tembló. Tenia que sacarse esa duda que habia estado rondando por su cabeza.

-No te he visto comer desde ese campamento. Ni una sola vez

El la miro con más atención que antes

-Que no haya comido delante de ti no significa nada...

Ella se pregunto si el creía que ella era estupida o algo. Jamás lo había visto comer hasta ahora, ni una sola vez, ni en la cafetería de la escuela, ni en su casa, ni en la suya. Nunca. ¿Cuando se alimentaba exactamente? la única vez que le ofrecieron comida el había adoptado una mueca de desagrado, como si la aborreciera. Y había sido su comida favorita.

-Haz dejado de asistir a clases y no se donde vas

-Me aburrieron. Voy por ahí a divertirme -respondió tajante - vas a seguir con estas ridículas acusaciones ¿o puedo seguir con la parte de follarte?

Blossom arrugo la nariz

-Tú nunca dirías algo así...

Brick soltó una risa cruel

-¿Que, ahora te da pena? pero si hace solo unos minutos estabas gimiendo de lo lindo preciosa...

Blossom tenso su mandíbula

-¡Ya basta! ¡Tú jamás me dirías estas cosas! - lo enfrento con los ojos - ¡El brick que yo conozco es mas...!

-¿Patético?- sonrío burlón

-Dulce - aclaro ella, enfadada.- Quiero que te largues brick. Estas muy extraño y no me gusta

-Oh vamos blossy, sabes que siempre me has gustado- fue acercándose a ella, pero lo detuvo con la mano

-¿No entiendes que tu no eres así? me esta asustando como has cambiado desde ese campamento

Brick la miro e inclino su rostro, algo sorprendido

- ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

Ella asintió con firmeza y el asintió para si mismo.

-Bien, como quieras - se puso su camisa y se paro, yendo hacia la ventana con pereza - Supongo que nos vemos mañana entonces

Blossom lo miro extrañada en lo rápido que obedeció, pero se sintió muy aliviada. Ella no respondió y vio como el le dedico una sonrisa ladina

-Nos vemos luego blossy - susurro y salto por la ventana, dejándola shockeada. Estaban en el tercer piso.

Salio corriendo hacia la ventana con terror.

-! BRIIICK!1! - se asomo por la ventana pero no había nadie abajo. Miro por todos lados pero no había nadie, era imposible...apenas hace unos segundos había saltado, no podía haberse ido tan rápido!

De repente pareció comprender algo y sintió mucho miedo, bajo la ventana con fuerza y cerrojo, alejándose de esta. Se metió dentro de su cama mientras se tapaba con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, como cuando era niña y le tenía miedo al coco. Apago el velador y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Permaneció así vario rato hasta que se quedo dormida. En su sueño sintió que alguien la acechaba desde la oscuridad y en ese momento despertó, agitada. Abrió sus ojos y suspiro frustrada

-Solo fue un sueño...- susurro para si misma y giro su vista a la ventana, ahora abierta. Parpadeo varias veces, aturdida. Por acto reflejo se sentó en la cama alarmada ¿ella no la había cerrado con cerrojo antes de dormir?¿Porque ahora estaba...?

Un ruido se escucho del otro lado de la habitación y la mirada de blossom viajo allí rápidamente. Unos ojos rojos como la sangre la observaban desde la oscuridad y ella pego un grito que a los segundos fue callado...

.

.

**.**

**Si les gusto dejen review.**

**Si les gusto dejen review **


End file.
